


【黛赤】fandisc 第三彈 (feat. 黛千尋)

by Mayumi122



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumi122/pseuds/Mayumi122
Summary: ※ 不想取名了就用個簡單粗暴一看就懂的標題※ 黛赤，隱火黑、高綠※ 看到fandisc 中的一個畫面之後延伸出來的腦洞 (見內文)※ 黛前輩不是stalker, 絕對不是。(棒讀)





	【黛赤】fandisc 第三彈 (feat. 黛千尋)

 

 

這是意外。

在第七次經過MJ的門前的時候我對自己這麼說道。

 

就算我的存在感再怎麼低落，這種像stalker一樣在速食店門口鬼鬼祟祟的詭異行徑肯定會引人注意，但很幸運的──但也可說是很不幸的──完全沒有人注意到有個穿著制服的高三生不斷在門口晃蕩。

而且那身制服，是離這裡幾百公里遠的，京都洛山高中的，制服。

 

這要從幾個禮拜前開始說起。冬季杯決賽之後。正在準備考大學的我趁著某個考完模擬考的下午打算回籃球部收拾一些之前放在那裏的東西。自從決賽結束之後我就沒有回去過了，連赤司都沒有遇見──說真的這感覺很怪，我以前不管在哪個角落總會被他揪出來拉著去部活。

總而言之，當我回去籃球館時，發現仍有一些部員正在進行練習。我快速的繞過球場，沒有向別人打招呼──事實上也沒有人發現我──便一路順暢無阻的走進了空蕩蕩的部員休息室。

我走向我以前的櫃子，那裏沒有被人動過。這裡充滿了各式各樣的回憶──而且主要都是在最後一年──不過我沒什麼閒情逸致緬懷過去啦，現在最重要的是要想想把林檎碳等比例縮小抱枕打包回去的路上要怎麼不被老師和學生會幹部發現。

很不幸的，當這個念頭浮起的同時，我就聽見了學生會會長的聲音。

 

「fandisk的特別企劃嗎？」那個清爽的聲音說道，離休息室越來越近：「好的，我來召集其他人吧…….」

 

那個聲音停了一下，似乎在門口停住了，然後又繼續說道：「請問可以攜伴同行嗎？我的意思是與同校的…..是的，沒錯…….好的！」他的聲音聽起來雀躍了些：「不管做什麼都可以，那麼時間與地點我稍後確認之後再傳簡訊給您…..是的，謝謝貴公司的邀約。」

我可以看見休息室門口的影子了。破窗逃跑還是坐以待斃只有三秒鐘的時間讓我二選一話說我為什麼要逃啊我又不怕他！

我抱著林檎碳，正打算與她同歸於盡時，又有一個新的聲音響了起來，我認出來那是籃球部副部長的聲音。

「小征~~剛剛是電視台的電話嗎？」實渕親暱的說道，我幾乎都可以想像出他一臉媽媽寵女兒不對是姐姐寵弟弟的表情，前陣子還從學校的bbs上知道實渕幫赤司做了一大桌的甜點，真是夠了。

「是的。」學生會會長兼籃球部部長‧頭銜太多‧赤司征十郎回道：「這次的企劃名稱為『來聊天吧‧無論多少次』，據說是延續之前的企劃，已經是第三彈了，剛剛主辦單位打電話希望這次由我們擔任召集人。」

「我知道那個哦~~就是無論做什麼都可以的飯撒對吧~~~~~❤」

不知道為什麼，同樣的一句話由實渕來說就感覺很危險。我的背後忍不住颼的泛起一股涼意。

 

「是的，而且這次可以帶同校的學生同行…..」

「啊啦人家也要去~~~~」實渕馬上說：「難得可以和以前的隊友敘敘舊，我也想看看小征以前朝夕相處的隊友！」

「啊….」我好像可以看見赤司點點頭，正準備要接話的時候實渕又繼續說：「既然小征以前的隊友會去的話，那麼秀德那位高尾君一定也會跟著綠間君一起出席的對吧！他可是難得一見的好男人呢~~~❤❤❤」

喂喂！你這不是都說明白了嗎？人家都名草有主了你快放棄吧！還有你參加這個企劃的目的會不會太不純了點？

我還來不及吐槽，就看見籃球部部長和副部長一起走了進來。我轉身看著他們，手上還抱著林檎碳，福利滿滿的那一種。

 

實渕還在說秀德的高尾君有多好多好男友力MAX會騎板車找幸運物會唱歌還很專情一心一意，赤司的目光卻定定地落在我身上，明明和以前那個赤司的懾人眼神完全不同，目光柔和，但雙眼中的力量卻讓我想跑也沒力氣跑。

「黛。」他叫我，旁邊滔滔不絕的實渕才停下來：「啊啦黛前輩你怎麼也在這裡？模擬考考得如何？」

我沒理他，只是專注的看著赤司。這是冬季杯以來我第一次在這麼近的距離看過他。

「黛，」赤司又叫了我一次，語氣溫和：「要不要一起去參加電視台的特別企劃節目？因為是做什麼都可以的談話性質節目，所以你如果有有趣的輕小說想向全國觀眾推薦的話也可以哦！」

實渕的下巴要掉下來。

「我拒絕。」我一手拎著我的林檎碳，另一手拎著我的球衣、毛巾和幾本輕小說：「我對上節目沒有興趣，你們自己去吧！」

然後我就越過他們兩人走了出去。

 

事後我才發現，歷史總是驚人的相似。比如那個秒拒，又比如我從來無法完全拒絕赤司的要求，哪怕是不同的赤司。

這也是為什麼我現在會在東京的MJ門前晃蕩不停的緣由。

 

為了避免讓人起疑，我手上拿著一本輕小說，即使我一個字都沒有看進去。我慢悠悠的晃到人行道上，透過樹縫往店裡頭望去，可以看見坐在主位的赤司帶著溫和的微笑，完全沒有以前的赤司那種囂張跋扈的氣場。要不是因為知道他有兩個人格，我肯定會說他人設搞錯了！

我看了看坐在桌邊的其他人，誠凜和秀德的光影組一如既往地黏在一塊兒，實渕口中的HSK更是眼神一秒都沒有離開過他隔壁的三分射手；誠凜的影子一臉面無表情的說著什麼，而他隔壁的小老虎則是分分鐘炸毛。順帶一提──我瞄了眼他桌上的漢堡───這tm也太多了吧！還以為是幫他的影子點了然後要一口口餵他吃…..幸好不是！這兩人至少還有點節制不會像秀德光影組一樣到處旁若無人的狂撒閃光彈。

沒多久，那個周邊似乎都有閃光的模特兒、陽泉組和一臉倦意的黑皮也相繼出現。意識到我在同一個位置站太久了，我趕緊往前走去，打算繞過一個街區再回來。

 

當我繞回來的時候，剛好看到板車被穿著陽泉制服的人騎走，海常的幾個人剛好從門前經過。我不動聲色的慢慢跟在他們後面，最後在老地方停下來，透過樹縫看向店裡面。赤司和誠凜的舊型君都不在座位上，其他人還在聊天，那個模特兒甚至不死心的拿著他上封面的雜誌安利隔壁的陽泉前輩，就是常常和零食王走在一起的那個。

我換了個角度想要看赤司在哪裡，但沒想到秀德的HSK突然轉過來看著我。注意，不是瞟了外面一眼，而是四目相接的，看著我。

我吃了一驚，那雙鷹眼果然不是蓋的，他看起來很驚訝而且似乎想要朝我揮手，我連忙豎起食指放在唇前。他露出有些不解的表情，又朝後方望去，我順著他的目光看去，這才發現赤司和舊型君在後面的海報前交談。

秀德HSK又看著我，我對他搖搖頭，他聳聳肩後轉過去坐好。我換了個角度想要更清楚的看見赤司，但舊型君卻在這時候轉過來，並發現了我。

所以說都是影子的這種同類氣息真是討厭。我豎起食指，制止了他想要叫喚赤司的意圖。在他的眼裡我完全讀不出他在想什麼，所以說誠凜的小老虎到底是怎麼從那個完全沒有表情的眼睛裡知道他想要說什麼啊？

舊型君看起來有點疑惑，但他馬上轉過去和赤司交頭接耳了些什麼東西，我大吃一驚，正想拔腿就跑的時候發現赤司居然對黑子點點頭之後朝門口走了過來。

 

我無法動彈，只能看著赤司繞過他之後朝著……剛剛聚餐的餐桌走去。我打量了一下，赤司似乎完全沒有注意到窗戶外的我，是我多心了。嚇我一跳！所以說舊型君果然就跟傳聞中一樣，切開來都是黑的吧！

赤司似乎說了什麼話，桌邊的大家都露出了高興的表情，就連剛剛還在打盹的黑皮也雙眼發亮。依照這情形，我只能推斷赤司說要大家一起去打籃球。

特地來東京可不是要看他們打籃球的啊！我拿起輕小說遮住了一個呵欠。回去吧。

 

「這就要回去了嗎？黛？」一個熟悉的聲音說道。轉過去一看，我的紅髮後輩正仰頭看著我。

「我都不知道你會瞬間移動。」我看著他，雖然外貌與我認識的那個赤司一模一樣，不過從眼神就可以明顯的發現裡面的人完全不同。他輕笑了一聲，跟我第一次在天台見到他向他介紹輕小說的那個笑聲一模一樣。

「其實黛完全可以作為特別嘉賓出場的。」赤司說道，我越過他的肩頭可以看見其他人陸陸續續從店裡出來，勾肩搭背的往反方向的球場走去。

「免了。」我回道，把掩人耳目的輕小說收進包包裡：「我不喜歡那種場合。」

「是的，我記得。」赤司看著我，那雙紅色的眼睛閃閃發光：「但你還是特地來東京了。」

「我….剛好去參加C90。」我嘴巴乾澀。

「不對。」赤司帶著微笑打斷了我：「C90早就過了，我已經查過了東京這兩天完全沒有任何同人誌販售場，而黛也沒有出現在秋葉原或涉谷而是出現在MJ的門口，就算不是我也能簡單的推理出這代表什麼。」

我看著他，心裡不只一百次的暗罵自己為什麼腦子一熱就跟著跑來東京。

但赤司卻什麼都沒說，只是淡淡的轉移了話題：「一起來打球吧！」

「不要。」我立刻回答。跟著去打球只會被一群閃光彈淹沒。

「那麼請回來參加引退式。」

「我考慮。」我隨口說著，故意忽略了他對我用的敬語，雖然不是問句而是肯定句。

「這樣的話…..請來我家住一晚？」

 

這倒有點稀奇，我還沒往下問，赤司就補充了一句：「我沒有邀請別人，就只有我們兩人。」

「目的是─？」

「只是想和你聊聊天。」他解釋：「順便和你聊聊他的事。黛應該對此很好奇吧！」

他主動提起了，有點出乎我的意料。而且該死的，我確實很好奇。

「我有一整晚的時間可以慢慢告訴你。」

兩個孤家寡人的，不好吧？

「我家有伊豆半島的魚乾。」

「我在MJ等你。」我立刻妥協，然後在妥協的同時暗暗的打了自己好幾個巴掌。我從來就沒辦法好好的拒絕赤司，無論是哪一個。

他露出了淺淺的微笑，那個微笑我很熟悉，是我終於答應要回去籃球部時他露出的那個笑容。

 

「我馬上就來，千尋。」

「叫前輩。」我忍不住脫口而出。赤司轉過來看著我，一瞬間我不確定是不是看到了那隻金色的瞳孔。他朝我微微一笑之後又朝著遠方跑去。

 

 

─ Fin.


End file.
